The present invention relates to transverse connectors for interconnecting longitudinal members of a spinal column corrective device.
Transverse connectors for interconnecting longitudinal members of a spinal column corrective device are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,049 discloses a pair of longitudinal members which are connectable with vertebrae of a spinal column. In one embodiment, an elongate plate with elongate openings extends transverse to longitudinal members. First and second attaching means connect the elongate plate with the longitudinal members. The first and second attaching means are movable along the length of the elongate openings in the elongate plate to change the location in which the first and second attaching means attaches the elongate plate to the longitudinal members.
In other embodiments, an elongate rod having threaded axial end portions extends transverse to the longitudinal members. Each of the end portions of the elongate rod are attached to the longitudinal members by clamps. Each of the clamps comprises first and second portions to apply a clamping force to a portion of the longitudinal member.
Each of the prior art embodiments are somewhat difficult to use and may interfere with surrounding tissue. The elongate plate used to interconnect longitudinal members extends laterally beyond the longitudinal members. The elongate rod and clamps may also extend laterally beyond the longitudinal members that are being interconnected and extend posteriorly of the longitudinal members.